


Hunger

by How0_0



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: A day in Karnaca, Meagan talks to rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Megan was walking through Karnaca, and met a group of rats that needed her help.--------This is just a small drabble about what I imagine Meagan spends her time with when we aren't watching her. <3





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!  
> If you do like it, please leave a kudos, it's a great motivation <3

Since she lost Deirdre, Meagan had gotten a habit of speaking to the rats in the cities she visited. Rats can actually be quite interesting if you bother talking to them, which not a lot of people do. She makes sure to listen to whatever they have to say, even if she’s busy and have other important business to attend to.

 

Sometimes they told her interesting things about the places surrounding them. Thing that was actually pretty useful, like where a pouch of money was hidden in the gutter, or if there were some people around that needed help. Other times it was just normal conversations she had with the rats, like what their favourite thing to do was, or what they need from her. 

 

This time, the rats were hungry. Very hungry. It was all they wanted to talk about, no matter how hard she tried to change the subject, they always kept talking about their hunger. 

 

Meagan felt bad for them. She wanted to at least try to help them, but she didn’t know where she could find some food for them. There wasn’t exactly a banquet of food standing next to them, so if she wanted to find something for them, she would have to be a bit creative. 

 

\--------

 

Since her last companion, Anton Sokolov, left the Dreadful Whale to live in Morley, Karnaca hadn’t been cleaned up. There was still bloodflies everywhere you went, no matter how hard the empress tried to get rid of them, and where there’s bloodflies, there’s bodies. 

 

It didn’t take her long to find a dead body in the street. A young woman, probably thrown out with the trash, lying by a dumpster near the water. Her family obviously didn’t want her to have a funeral, so Meagan thought that she might as well use her to help out the rats. She probably didn’t care about what happened to her body, with being dead and all, and as long as Meagan didn’t have to actually kill someone, she was fine with it. 

 

Dragging a dead body through the streets tends to get people's attention, so she had to be extremely careful not to be seen. It wasn’t that difficult with her new skills, but it still took some tactics and things she remembered from Daud to get back to the hungry rats. 

 

\--------

 

When she walked through the door to the basement, she could hear the rats squeak in excitement. She didn’t even need to concentrate because it was obvious what they were saying. “Thank you” over and over again in tiny raspy voices, echoing through her head. 

 

She put the body on the floor and saw as the rats all gathered around it. They stopped for a moment when they got close to the body, but then they jumped on it and started eating everything they could. Meagan had to leave, since she had other things to do, but when she was walking out the door she looked back and saw all the happy rats munching away like there was no tomorrow. 

 

It felt nice to help them, and it definitely wouldn’t be the last time. 


End file.
